A Poison Tree
by PartingGrace
Summary: An in depth look at the characters in The Phantom of the Opera. Includes the solution to the age old argument of who Christine should be with! But be warned: Your hands at the level of your eyes! The truth can be quite shocking...
1. Chapter 1 - act 1

The Phantom of the Opera music – analysis and songs

WARNING – THIS IS VERY BIASED DESPITE CLAIMS OF BEING UNBIASED DURING THE MIDDLE OF FIC. TRUTH OF BEING VERY BIASED IS INSERTED IN THE END. THANK YOU FOR READING. IF YOU WOULD LIKE AN UNBIASED ANALYSIS, I SUGGEST THAT YOU FORGET ABOUT PUTTING YOUR HANDS AT THE LEVEL OF YOUR EYES, AND SIMPLY READ ANOTHER FANFIC. HAVE A NICE DAY, AND REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW!

**Here we are! Hello, it is me and I am doing a little project. One of the biggest arguments when concerning the Phantom of the Opera is whether Christine should be with Raoul or Erik. For those of you who have only seen the musical, the Phantom has a name. His name is Erik, and no, he is not actually a ghost he is a man; a very deformed man who happens to be a genius concerning architecture and music. I just wanted to clear that up to avoid any confusion.**

**I have the resolution to the argument! I have put aside what us readers want, and instead I have taken a look at what the characters want. I concluded that the best way to do this would be to look at their emotions, and the best way to do this is? To look at the songs of course! Since songs are basically poetry (if you don't believe me take a look at the lyrics to any pop song), I will be able to analyze them and show us all the truth! All readers should be warned to keep their hands at the level of their eyes; the truth can be quite shocking.**

**The songs we will go through are:**

**Angel of Music**

**The Mirror (angel of music part 2 if you will)**

**The Phantom of the Opera**

**Music of the Night**

**All I ask of you**

**Masquerade**

**Wishing you were somehow here again**

**The point of No Return**

**Down Once More**

**In this update we will go through the first five.**

**These are all the songs with Christine, Erik and Raoul in them. The songs that actually have to do with ****_them._**** I can't put 'Think of Me' on here as it's sung in a play, so Christine doesn't mean a word she says there. I know what you are thinking, "So why is 'The Point of No Return' on here? That's sung in a play too!" All in good time my readers, all in good time.**

**I am being as objectified as possible and I am basing this on the musical. No books here. All my type will be bolded.**

**1st song – Angel of Music – Christine, Meg Giry, Erik**

Erik: Bravi, bravi, bravissima

Meg: Where in the world have you been hiding?

Really you were perfect.

I only wish I knew your secret,

Who is this new tutor?

**Remember that Christine has just come off stage. She played the main role in Faust. She used to be a choir girl, but Erik pulled some strings and got her the main part. How nice!**

Christine: Father once spoke of an angel

I used to dream he'd appear

Now as I sing, I can sense him

And I know he's here!

Here in this room he calls me softly

Somewhere inside hiding

Somehow I know he's always with me

He the unseen genius

**Christine at the start of the play, is obviously feeling very affectionate towards Erik (her tutor in case no one caught that) **

Meg: Christine you must have been dreaming

Story's like this can't come true

Christine you're talking in riddles

And it's not like you

Christine: Angel of music, guide and guardian

Grant to me your glory!

Meg: Who is this angel Christine?

(Group 1)** – A duet or chorus will look like this**

Christine: Angel of music hide no longer, secret and strange angel!

Meg: Angel of music hide no longer, secret and strange angel.

Christine: He's with me even now.

Meg: Your hands are cold.

Christine: All around me.

Meg: Your face Christine it's white!

Christine: It frightens me.

Meg: Don't be frightened.

**Christine just did some thinking and decides (thanks to Meg) that maybe this isn't a good thing. Notice that she only becomes scared after Meg starts asking questions like, "Do you really know him?" and tears down all her hopes of her daddy sending an angel down from heaven. And yes, Erik accepts this title (at least I think so), so he can talk to Christine. Would you befriend a disembodied voice coming from your bedroom walls? I think not.**

**After this Meg gets called away and Raoul comes in. He talks about the Angel of Music stories her father would tell them. Christine tells Raoul that she has been visited by the Angel of Music. He doesn't believe her and invites her to come over for dinner. He assumes that she accepts, despite her numerous protests that she really doesn't want to come. He runs off to fetch something. **

**2nd song – the mirror (angel of music part 2) – Christine, Erik, Raoul**

Erik: Insolent boy! This slave of fashion!

Basking in your glory!

Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor!

Sharing in my triumph!

**Erik can be a bit possessive (understatement), but keep in mind that because of his disfigurement he has had no friends and no real family. It is almost certain that he has no social life and Christine is the only person to care for him. Of course he falls in love with her! He is worried that Raoul will steal Christine away (which he does, so kudos for Erik here) so he gets jealous and immediately hates Raoul. Another reason for Erik to hate Raoul is that Raoul is handsome. Think about it. Erik adores beauty in all its forms (music, acting…) and his soon to be rival just happens to be breathtakingly handsome. Oh Christine, you shallow girl, you. Moving right along then.**

Christine: Angel I hear you speak, I listen

Stay by my side, guide me

Angel my soul was weak, forgive me

Enter at last, master.

**She obviously knows which buttons to push. Note how desperate she is to be nice with him, while with Raoul she might as well have said, "Go away, I don't want to go to dinner. Fuck you, you attention demanding bastard." I'm just saying. Please don't hurt me.**

Erik: Flattering child you shall know me

See why in shadow I hide

Look at your face in the mirror

I am there inside!

**Evidently, Erik has zero willpower when it comes to Christine. **

Christine: Angel of music, guide and guardian!

Grant to me your glory!

Angel of music, hide no longer!

Come to me, strange angel!

Erik: I am your angel.

Come to me angel of music.

**Wait a minute! Who is Erik referring to here? He doesn't consider himself an 'angel of music' or else he would have said, "I am your angel of music, come to me …" Is he referring to Christine as an Angel of Music? I think so.**

Raoul: Whose is that voice?

Who is that in there?

**Oh right. I forgot about him.**

Erik: I am your angel of music.

Come to me angel of music.

…**how conceited… keep in mind, there are two reasons Erik could be saying this: 1. He is conceited and 2. He heard Raoul and is very desperate to get Christine in the mirror quickly. Now is his only chance.**

**Note how before he heard Raoul, he didn't call himself an angel, ok he did, but not an angel of music. When Raoul comes he goes, "Oh crap, I'm an angel of music, really, get your butt over here." This points to reason #2.**

Raoul: Christine! Angel!

**Erik pulls Christine in the mirror leaving Raoul shocked. Erik leads Christine to his home in the basement of the opera house. How does nobody notice him? Let me explain. I need to pull some info from the books, but whatever, this is needed to spare us all an intense headache while trying to** **figure this out. Erik was the leading architect building the opera house. After working hours, he worked in the basement building an area for himself to live in. He also built numerous secret doors and hollow walls and stuff, allowing him to travel anywhere in the Opera house without anyone seeing him. Erik is also an expert ventriloquist, now doesn't that explain a lot? See, not a ghost. Erik is just a man, albeit a genius. When the opera house was finished, Erik disappeared, and nobody knew that he had taken up residence in the maze of tunnels in the basement. Soon they forgot about their architect.**

**3rd song – The Phantom of the Opera – Christine, Erik,chorus1**

Christine: In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came

That voice which calls to me

And speaks my name

And do I dream again?

For now I find.

The phantom of the opera is there

Inside my mind.

**My, my Christine. Have you been dreaming of your beloved Phantom/Angel of Music/Erik? Christine hints that she has dreamt of meeting him (and do I dream again?)(In dreams he came), almost to the point of obsession perhaps? This seems like a recurring dream, if it wasn't than it would be a lot harder for her to remember it. She also seems like she's in shock. Like she can't fully believe what is happening. Which is perfectly acceptable, she was just pulled through a mirror and is led down stairs and dark tunnels, only to be put on a boat. Yes, there is a lake in the basement. I did some research and it flooded, the workers were never able to drain all the water out. That is in real life mind you! The writer put it in the book, and it was then put in the musical. But the musical doesn't explain anything because they expect you to know all this. Or maybe they are just lazy.**

Erik: Sing once again with me

Our strange duet

My power over you

Grows stronger yet

And though you turn from me

To glance behind

The phantom of the opera is there

Inside your mind.

**Yes, Erik does come off a bit creepy here with the whole power thing, but in a sense it is true. She thinks of him as her angel and friend. She's been dreaming about him, he obviously holds some sway over her. In this scene he is basically proving his existence, which would make him seem more 'real' to Christine, thus increasing the sway he holds over her. And about the whole turning back thing, once again, she is confused here and very likely has no clue what is going on. Remember, she considers him to be an angel sent from heaven. Why would an angel take her to the bowels of the opera house? Clearly, in proving his existence, Erik has shattered the illusion that he is an angel. She realizes that he is in fact the phantom of the opera, she is scared and confused. (Earlier in the play the Phantom/Erik made a prop fall, which in turn drove Carlotta away from the opera house, which then got Christine the main part in Faust as she was Carlotta's understudy. I told you Erik pulled some strings earlier didn't I?)**

Christine: Those who have seen your face

Draw back in fear

I am the mask you wear

Erik: It's me they hear

**What does she mean about being his mask? I have no clue. This (and the end) is basically the play's 'fuck you moment'.**

(Group 1)

Erik: My spirit and your voice in one combined.

Christine: Your spirit and my voice in one combined.

(Group 2)

Erik: The phantom of the opera is there

Christine: The phantom of the opera is there

(Group 3)

Christine: Inside my mind

Erik: Sing.

Chorus1: He's there the phantom of the opera.

Beware the phantom of the opera.

**Beware? That's kind of uncalled for… She begged him to reveal herself, he obliged. Where is this "fear him!" vibe coming from?**

Erik: In all your fantasies

You always knew

That man and mystery

Christine: Were both in you

**Again, confirming that he is no angel. About her fantasies, there must not be much to do in an Opera house, because now Erik reveals that he is in fact a stalker. How else would he know that? I have a feeling that Christine certainly didn't tell him, "Oh Angel of Music, I think you're really the Phantom of the Opera, but I don't really care and I won't act on my suspicions!" Well done Christine. You are shallow and lazy. Why am I doing this again?**

(Group 4)

Christine: And in this labyrinth, where night is blind!

Erik: And in this labyrinth, where night is blind!

(Group 5)

Christine: The phantom of the opera is here

Erik: The phantom of the opera is there.

Christine: Inside my mind

Erik: Sing my angel of music

Christine: He's there, the Phantom of the Opera

***cough* If you would scroll back up to 'The Mirror', this proves reason #2. He does consider her the angel of music! Although I'm not altogether sure what the major difference is between an 'angel' and an 'angel of music'. Do Erik and Christine think that an 'angel of music' has a higher status then a regular angel?**

Erik: Sing

Sing for me

Sing my angel of music!

Sing for me!

**I know, this part looks weird, but I can't type in Christine's high pitched wordless singing. After this Erik tells Christine that he wants her to sing his music. This (for an artist) is a very big and meaningful thing. It is almost guaranteed that if you ask an artist to show you his/her work he/she will be reluctant and nervous to show you, especially if it isn't finished. The fact that he wants her to sing his music really says a lot. Artists are very fragile things and if you say that their work sucks, you probably won't ever see it (or them if they worked really hard on it) ever again. He is demonstrating remarkable trust considering that everyone he's met has probably wanted to hurt him. (Just read Phantom by Susan Kay, it's heartbreaking) Argh! I promised no stuff from the books! …Ah well… Much as the play has a 'Ha! Ha! Fuck you' moment, this monologue has one as well.**

**Moving right along with the plot, Erik then serenades her with this song. About halfway through, a mannequin with a wedding dress on it is shown to Christine. That's actually very sweet when you think about it. He proposes with a serenade. So very cute!**

**4th song – The Music of the Night – Erik**

Erik: Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation

Darkness wakes, ands stirs imagination

Silently the senses, abandon their defenses

Helpless to resist the notes I write

For I compose the music of the night

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour

Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender

Hearing is believing, music is deceiving

Hard as lightning, soft as candlelight

Dare you trust the music of the night?

**Dare you trust your emotions? Do you trust me? **

Erik: Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth

And the truth isn't what you want to see

**Erik is in fact very intuitive, and knows that Christine doesn't think that she loves him, even though she does at this point in the play. The woman practically worships him, and if she didn't love and trust him, then why didn't she run away when he was leading her down to his home and proving that he wasn't an angel? Obviously, Christine didn't care that he wasn't an angel. If she only viewed him as 'my tutor the angel', she would have cared and then she would have run right back to her room!**

Erik: In the dark it is easy to pretend

That the truth is what it ought to be

**Obviously someone has self-confidence issues. You don't think you're worthy of her love Erik? Seriously? They both need to open their eyes. Christine needs to face the fact that she loves him, and Erik needs to believe in himself more. I wonder what Raoul is doing through all of this?**

Erik: Softly, deftly, music shall caress you

Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you

Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind

In this darkness which you know you cannot fight

The darkness of the music of the night

**As creepy as this sounds, he is telling her to accept the fact that she loves him (open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind). He is referring to their love as the darkness and perhaps to himself as the music of the night. In short, what Erik is saying is this, "Christine, you love me, don't try to hide it." Which actually isn't that creepy…**

Erik: Close your eyes, start a journey to a strange new world

Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before

Close your eyes and let music set you free!

Only then can you belong to me

**Once again, asking Christine to accept her love for him and spend the rest of her life with him. Set your emotions free Christine! Don't hide them! You can't hear it in the type, but (only then can you belong to me) is sung very sadly. Poor Erik is obviously very scared that Christine won't accept her love for him. And then he keeps serenading! This guy's got guts.**

Erik: Floating, falling, sweet intoxication

Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation

Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write

The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight

Help me make the music of the night

**He is saying in the last two lines that he can only be happy if she is with him. Very sweet, very romantic, let's see if Christine accepts this proposal. Of course she doesn't! Then the play would be over. You foolish optimist, you!**

**The wedding dress mannequin appears and Christine faints. Who knows why, because I sure don't! Erik carries her to a bed and tells her that he loves her…even though she can't hear him. I'm not sure what he was thinking, but whatever. Let's move along. **

**She wakes up in the morning to find Erik playing his organ. She being curious, attempts to take off his mask. He stops her with a hard glare and does his best to ignore her. She rips off his mask and he gets really pissed. Erik chases her around the stage, but Christine has already seen his face and runs away terrified. It can't help that he is shouting at her, but of course Erik is angry! The mask was there for a reason: privacy! If I was disfigured I wouldn't want people to look at me. Christine rips that privacy away from him and he tries to get it back. Eventually he collapses and starts crying when he realizes how much he is scaring Christine. Christine cautiously gives him his mask back. Then she collapses and starts crying. Both of them have done some very bad things here. Christine should have asked instead of ripping the mask away, and Erik shouldn't have chased her all over the stage trying to get it back. They both acted rather childish actually.**

**Erik starts talking to Christine in an attempt to comfort her. He tells her how he has always wanted to look like a normal person. Really Erik? Is that what you want? We couldn't tell. Can you state that again please? He tries to touch her, but she recoils. **

**After she stops crying, Erik realizes that, believe it or not, the Opera will need Christine to sing in the coming performance. He leads her back up and we find out what Raoul has been doing all this time: nothing. *cough* you sure care Raoul. He doesn't even press anyone for info!**

**The managers have gotten Carlotta back and she will sing instead of Christine. Erik gets pissed and shouts at them that Christine should get the main role or a disaster will occur, but they don't give a damn about what he says and Carlotta gets the role anyways.**

**During Carlotta's performance, Erik somehow ruins her voice. She is rushed off stage, and the ballet dancers come on, but Erik has a mischievous, playful side to him! He makes shadows on the walls to scare the dancers and the only thing that ensures that they don't flee the stage is the dancing instructor, Madame Giry (Meg's mom, I know, that came out of left field there didn't it?) thumping her walking stick and telling them to smile. Then the corpse of Buquet (some guy with no real importance in the play) drops onto the stage. It is hung by the Punjab lasso, Erik's weapon of choice.**

**Christine drags Raoul up to the roof and tells him where she was. He doesn't believe that she was with the Phantom. Even though it makes perfect sense considering what just happened on stage! Dammit Raoul! Listen to her!**

**They sing a song together. This is my least favorite song in the whole play apart from 'Masquerade' and 'Primadonna'.**

**5th song – All I ask Of You – Raoul, Christine, Erik**

Raoul: No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here, with you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you

**This is actually very sweet, Raoul doesn't believe a word she is saying (I don't actually think that he's listening to what she's saying), but he still try's to comfort her. That actually is very nice, but I'm not sure that I like the romantic innuendo's…**

Christine: Say you'll love me every waking moment

Turn my head with talk of summertime

Say you need me with you now and always

Promise me that all you say is true

That's all I ask of you

"**But? What? No! What happened to Christine's love for Erik You were going on about!" Calm down reader, calm down! Christine isn't singing of her love for Raoul, she wants him to comfort her. Is it possible that Christine realizes that Raoul is only comforting her because he loves her? I think so, if you look at the text above closely, you will see that she wants to know that ****_someone_**** isn't lying to her. She wants only to be comforted by someone. She is still confused and distraught from what happened with Erik and Raoul gladly plays the part of her shining knight in white armour.**

Raoul: Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light

You're safe, no one will find you

Your fears are far behind you

Christine: All I want is freedom

A world with no more lies

And you always beside me

To hold me and to hide me

**Notice how Christine is still focusing on the whole 'hide me' aspect. She is angry that Erik lied to her, and perhaps angry with herself for believing him? Think about it, "I'm an angel Christine, please talk back to me."**

"**Oh, ok then!" **

**Note also that she wants Raoul there to hide her from Erik. She is hurt and wounded by what happened and right now she doesn't want to see him anymore. Raoul, of course, doesn't notice this and continues on with:**

Raoul: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you here, beside you

Anywhere you go let me go too

Christine, that's all I ask of you

**Of course, right now, all Christine wants is someone to comfort her. So of course she plays along and accepts his offer, she is not intuitive, but she is smart enough to know that if she doesn't accept his offer, he won't hide her from Erik and comfort her. They have been best buddies all their lives; of course she wants his comfort!**

Christine: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you

**Gosh Christine, you're just full of lies today! You lie to yourself about your emotions. You lie to Raoul and tell him you love him (when you don't)! I must say, everyone in this play seems to have some sort of issue: Erik has self-confidence issues and believes he is worthless, Christine lies to everyone including herself, and Raoul is thick and doesn't listen. *sigh***

Christine: Share each day with me, each night, each morning

Say you love me

Raoul: Though, I do, love me

(Group 1)

Raoul: That's all I ask of you

Christine: That's all I ask of you

**Again, with Raoul loving her, it ensures that he will always be there to protect her from her own emotions. It means that she doesn't have to come to terms with them. It means she can hide away. This is why I hate this song. Lies! Lies everywhere!**

(Group 2)

Raoul: Anywhere you go let me go too!

Christine: Anywhere you go let me go too!

_(Group 3)_

Raoul: Love me, that's all I ask of you

Christine: Love me, that's all I ask of you

**They skip off and Erik comes on. He was there the whole time. Were you surprised? Come on, we already know that Erik follows Christine around like a lovesick puppy.**

Erik: I gave you my music

Made your song take wing

And now, how you repay me

Denied me, and betrayed me

**While singing this Erik sounds crushed. As though Christine has ripped his heart out and stomped all over it, which in fact, she has. He gave everything he had to her and then she goes and throws it away. Erik is absolutely right when he says that she has betrayed him, but she has also betrayed herself by denying her feelings.**

Erik: He was bound to love you

When he heard you sing

Christine, Christine

**It sounds like Erik starts to cry and sobs out her name. Erik is right again! Raoul only notices her when Christine starts singing, until then he doesn't seem to care that his childhood friend is on stage. Only then does he notice her beauty and her voice. Tell me Raoul; were you blind and deaf up until that point? No, he most certainly was not. And then, almost as if to taunt Erik we hear from offstage:**

(Group 4)

Raoul: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Christine: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

(Group 5)

Raoul: Say the word and I will follow you

Christine: Say the word and I will follow you

(Group 6)

Raoul: Share each day with me each night, each morning

Christine: Share each day with me each night, each morning

**Erik lets out a scream of grief and rage.**

Erik: You will curse the day you did not do

All that the phantom asked of you

**He then lets loose some maniacal laughter. This song is truly heartbreaking; no one leaves or comes in happy, well except for Raoul. Erik is miserable and vengeful, he has had the only happy thing in his life taken away from him and Christine is acting the whole time! She is crying on the inside for her true love, Erik. She wants Raoul's protection, not his love. She doesn't want to be alone. She feels she has been deserted by everyone, her father died, her angel is really Erik (ouch) and now her best friend will leave her too unless she tells him that she loves him. She clings to the only 'normal' part of her life that she has left: Raoul. And that, my friends, is not love. The only one happy is Raoul: he has his true love safely in his arms and doesn't realise that she doesn't love him. And that is why I hate this song, what seems like a simple love song is actually a twisted search for what exactly? Heartbreak, and believe me, it will come. Unfortunately for you, this is the end of act 1; this is so very long (as you already know) that I will continue this in act 2. Until then!**


	2. Chapter 2 - act 2

**Hello everyone! I left you at the end of act 1. Most of the songs in act 1 are short, but there are a lot of them. In act 2 the songs are longer, but we only have four of them. You won't get any less of me though! Our trio's emotions only become more complex. Six months have now passed and Erik hasn't done anything. He's been plotting. A masquerade ball is held to celebrate the end of the year. Then end of act 1 ended with the chandelier falling when Carlotta was performing on stage. I thought that you should know.**

**In this update we will be running through: **

**Masquerade**

**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

**The Point of No return**

**Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer**

**Let's begin shall we?**

**1****st**** song – Masquerade – Chorus1, Chorus2, Christine, Raoul, Firmin, Andre (these last two are the managers), Madame Giry, Carlotta, Meg, Erik, Piangi (Piangi and Carlotta are singers) **

Firmin: Dear Andre, what a splendid party!

Andre: A prologue to a bright new year!

Firmin: Quite a night, I'm impressed.

Andre: Well one does one's best.

(Group1)

Firmin: Here's to us!

Andre: Here's to us!

Andre: A toast to all the city!

Firmin: I must say all the same it is a shame that phantom fellow isn't here!

**They really don't like Erik… I must warn you, I only included this song because of one very important part in the middle. Most of it is completely unimportant to our purposes. **

Chorus1: Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world can never find you!

**No, Erik isn't hiding in the chorus.**

Chorus1: Masquerade! Every face a different shape! Masquerade! Look around there's another mask behind you!

Flash of mauve, splash of puce

Chorus2: Fool and kin, ghoul and goose

Chorus1: Green and black, queen and priest

Chorus2: trace of rouge, face of beast

(group2)

Chorus1: faces! Take your turn; take your ride on the merry-go-round, in an inhuman race!

Chorus2: faces! Take your turn; take your ride on the merry-go-round, in an inhuman race!

Chorus1: Eye of gold, thigh of blue

Chorus2: True is false, who is who?

Chorus1: Curl of lip, swirl of gown

Chorus2: Ace of hearts, face of clown

(group3)

Chorus1: faces! Drink it in; drink it up till you've drowned in the light, in the sound!

Chorus2: faces! Drink it in; drink it up till you've drowned in the light, in the sound!

Chorus1: But who can name the face?

(group4)

Chorus1/chorus2: Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds  
Masquerade! Take your fill; let the spectacle astound you  
Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you  
Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies  
Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you  
Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes  
Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you.

Carlotta: Watching us, watching them

Meg: All Our fears are in the past

(group5)

Firmin/Andre: three months

Piangi: Of relief!

Carlotta: Of delight!

(group6)

Andre/Firmin: Of Elysian peace! And we can breathe at last!

Carlotta: No more notes

Piangi: No more ghosts

Madame Giry: Here's a health

(group7)

Andre/Firmin: Here's a toast, to a prosperous year, to our friends who are here

(group8)

Piangi/Carlotta: May the splendour never fade

(group9)

Firmin/Andre: What a blessed release!

Madame Giry: And what a masquerade!

Christine: Think of it

A secret engagement

Look, your future bride

Just think of it

**That's right. Christine and Raoul get engaged. *bashes head on desk* Christine hasn't heard Erik at all while she has been with Raoul, so she does everything within her power to keep him close. Even if it means engagement. That's not love! That's stupid! She's still hiding her feelings! Christine is using Raoul in a very cruel manner. It is very mean of her to hide behind him and feign love to keep him by her side.**

Raoul: Why is it secret? What have we to hide?

Christine: Wait till the time is right!

Raoul: When will that be? It's an engagement, not a crime

Christine what are you afraid of?

Christine: Let's not argue

Raoul: Let's not argue

Christine: Please pretend

Raoul: I can only hope I'll

Christine: you will understand in time

All: Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade!  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face,  
so the world will  
never find you!

Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade!  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
There's another  
mask behind you!

Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads . . .  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!

Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds . . .  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you!

**The song ends (finally) and Erik comes. He tells everyone that he has written them an opera titled 'Don Juan Triumphant'. He gives the managers the instruction and rips away Christine's engagement ring. He tells her that she still belongs to him then disappears. After the party Raoul decides to take the initiative (finally!), and presses Madame Giry for information. She tells him about Erik's past. *sigh* Well it's a start. **

**Erik's instructions are very detailed. Throughout the play Erik has been very polite to the managers, but he is very rude now. Erik is someone who likes to have control over his life and with the loss of Christine he is thrown in chaos, so he turns back to the Opera house, gripping it with an iron fist. He seems determined to not lose this. Christine and Raoul wander into the manager's office where the managers, the Primadonna and Piangi are all arguing over Erik's instructions. Everyone blames things on Christine because she gets the largest part. Christine doesn't want to sing; all she wants to do (can you guess?) is run and hide. Another letter arrives and Erik demands that Christine come back to him to 'learn some more'. Everyone forces an unwilling Christine to take part in a plot to kill Erik. Raoul (unsurprisingly) doesn't listens to Christine's protests, but why is she protesting? Unless she is still in love with Erik there is no reason for her to protest. Could she be? It has been six months since she last saw him…**

**Later, Christine ditches practise (I'm not sure how no one notices) and wanders into a graveyard. We finally get our 2****nd**** song. And here it is.**

**2****nd**** song – wishing you were somehow here again – Christine**

Christine: You were once my one companion

You were all that mattered

You were once a friend and father

Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again

Wishing you were somehow near

Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed

Somehow you would be here

**Who thinks she's singing about how much she misses Raoul? Not likely. Actually, I could be completely wrong about this song. Christine could be singing about her father (you were once my friend and father). If Christine is singing about her father, it would make a lot of sense considering what has happened to her. Anyways, let's assume that she is singing about Erik. Because that's just the way I am.**

Wishing I could hear your voice again

Knowing that I never will

**So she misses Erik! This song proves without a doubt that Christine is still in love with Erik. (Unless it's about her dad in which case, you can ignore this) She wants him there so badly in all this turmoil, is Christine finally accepting her love for him? Let's see…**

Dreaming of you won't help me to do

All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels

Cold and monumental

Seem for you the wrong companions

You were warm and gentle

**Perhaps absence really does make the heart grow fonder.**

Too many years fighting back tears

Why can't the past just die?

**Erg. When will she realise! She is so troubled by these conflicting emotions that she cannot sift through (even though she's had how much time to brood?) that she wishes that they didn't exist in the first place. **

Wishing you were somehow here again

Knowing we must say goodbye

**Is that really why you want to see Erik? Really? Use your head!**

Try to forgive

**Aha! Christine seems to know that she has done something wrong, but she can't figure out what. *sigh* **

Teach me to live

Give me the strength to try

No more memories

No more silent tears

No more gazing across the wasted years

Help me say goodbye

**Clearly Christine is distraught without Erik, but she doesn't know why. This girl is thick. All the proof shows that she loves Erik: feeling distraught without him, wanting to defend him and not kill him (Raoul seems pretty happy with the idea of killing Erik), the way she constantly turns to him for guidance, the way she is ashamed of her engagement to Raoul as if she knows that she is doing a very bad thing, how much he can hurt her and yes, I say that because in all honesty when an enemy hurts you, you expect it. When a loved one (or lover) hurts you, pain takes on a whole new meaning. When Raoul doesn't listen to her, she gets annoyed and brushes it off, when Erik doesn't come when she calls she becomes distraught and confused and very angry. If she didn't love him than she would not feel this way right now and deep down, she knows that.**

**Part of why she doesn't want to admit her love for Erik is because it reminds her of her father. Her father promised to send her an angel of music to watch over her when he died. He is now dead and Erik comes. Christine believes him to be the angel of music, but he has proved that he is not an angel. This turns her dad into a liar, and it would also remind her of him, which would let loose some emotions that she really doesn't want to face.**

**After her song, Erik comes onstage and Christine is ecstatic to see him. Raoul is watching her (evidently in musicals you cannot truly say that you love a girl unless you stalk her 24/7. Don't ever try to do this in real life, it won't work out.), and believes that Erik is tricking Christine (which he isn't). Erik and Christine sing a few verses which I will show as I cannot properly convey how happy Erik and Christine are with their reunion.**

Erik: Angel of Music!  
You denied me,  
turning from true beauty . . .  
Angel of Music!  
Do not shun me . . .  
Come to your strange  
Angel . . .

Christine: Angel of Music!  
I denied you,  
turning from true beauty . . .  
Angel of Music!  
My protector . . .  
Come to me, strange  
Angel . . .

**It is very clear with these verses how the two feel about each other. Christine sees how she has wronged him and approaches him. Raoul (in all his thick-headed idiocy) thinks that Christine believes that Erik is her father (unlikely) and jumps out to drag her away. He holds her back until Erik challenges him. Erik shoots fireballs, but he takes care not to harm Raoul, instead letting him come closer. I have no doubt that Erik would love to burn him to a charred husk, (I'd be pretty happy too), but then Christine would be angry at him and he cannot risk that when he is so close to finally making Christine realize her love for him.**

**Christine when seeing how close Raoul is to Erik runs up and drags him away. There are two very good reasons for her to do this. 1. She has known Raoul all her life and they are best friends. 2. She doesn't want to see Erik getting hurt.**

**She cares for both of them, albeit in different ways. Raoul is her friend, and Erik her love. She rushes Raoul off stage and Erik declares in fury that it is to be war on both of them now. He hates Raoul being his rival, and he harbours a different anger for Christine. This is the second time that she has betrayed him (by 'siding' with Raoul and protecting him), and she further shatters his already breaking heart.**

**We now are at the debut of 'Don Juan Triumphant'. I wouldn't have put this song in (it's playing in the play that the Opera in 'the phantom of the Opera' is hosting). Reminds me of that meme…**

"**Yo dawg! I heard you liked plays, so I put a play in your play so you can watch a play while you watch a play! " *laughs***

**Anyways, the reason I put this in is because Erik means every word of it and because it leads into the next song "Down once more". This song takes place at the final scene of Don Juan Triumphant. Don Juan exits the stage, but when he comes in next it is not Piangi anymore, but Erik! I was actually really sad to see this song in the musical. The costume change between Piangi and Erik was very evident. Screw that bright outfit! Wear all black instead! That and the acting was truly horrible. Christine looks like a complete loon skipping about eating an apple while Erik trails after her singing and waving his arms around in a supposedly spooky manner. It was pretty bad, which is a shame since it really is a nice song.**

3rd song – The Point of No Return – Erik, Christine

Erik: Passarino, go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey

You have come here

In pursuit of your deepest urge

In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent

I have brought you that our passions be fused and merge

In your mind you've already succumbed to me

Drop your defenses, completely succumb to me

Now you are here with me

No second thoughts

You've decided

Decided

Past the point of no return

No backward glances

The games we've played till now are at an end

**At around this point Christine realizes that she is with Erik and not Piangi (according to the script), but she continues eating her apple undaunted. I think the (no backward glances) was a major hint. Feel free to insert your sarcastic comment. The music gets really nice here. It`s like a tango, which fits the emotions so very nicely!**

Past all thought of if or when

No use resisting

Abandon thought and let the dream descend!

What raging fire shall flood the soul?

What rich desire unlocks its doors?

What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return

The final threshold

What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?

Beyond the point of no return

**It really is a wonder that Christine doesn't run offstage or refuse to sing. She just runs through her script as though Erik replacing Piangi in plays happens all the time (which I seriously doubt). Either that or some part of her actually wants to say all this to Erik. It allows our little liar to tell the truth, but if anyone asks her about it (or if she reflects on it later), she can spout some nonsense about how the show must go on. She can say, "Oh, I was just reading the script, so it doesn't mean anything!"**

Christine: you have brought me

To that moment where words run dry

To that moment where speech disappears into silence

Silence

I have come here

Hardly knowing the reason why

In my mind I've already imagined

Our bodies entwining defenseless and silent

And now I am here with you

No second thoughts

I've decided

Decided

Past the point of no return

No going back now

Our passion play has now at last begun

Past all thought of right or wrong

One final question-

How long should we two wait

Before we`re one

When will the blood begin to race?

The sleeping bud burst into bloom?

When will the flames at last consume us?

(group1)

Both: Past the point of no return

The final threshold

The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn

We've passed the point of no return

**And we move right into our next song "down once more". This is a very long song so I hope that you are sitting comfortably. Erik trashes his script and instead sings:**

4th song – Down Once More – Erik, Christine, Raoul, Madame Giry, Meg Giry, Andre, Firmin, Chorus1, Chorus2, Carlotta

Erik: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Lead me, save me from my solitude

**Erik gives her a ring and…Christine puts it on! *faints with happiness***

Say you want me with you here beside you

Anywhere you go let me go too

Christine, that's all I ask of-

**Here Christine reveals herself to be a heartless girl and unmasks poor Erik in front of the whole audience. Naturally chaos ensues now as Meg rolls back the curtain to reveal Piangi's dead body. Thanks Meg, was that really necessary? What about the customers? **

Carlotta: What is it! What has happened! Roberto!

Andre: Oh my god! My god!

Firmin: we're ruined Andre! Ruined!

**Money is all you can think about right now! Really!**

Madame Giry: Monsieur Vicomte, come with me!

Carlotta: Oh my darling, oh my darling, who has done this.

**She then attacks Andre. *giggle***

Carlotta: You! Why did you let this happen!

**That's right Carlotta. Andre had a choice in the matter. I'm sure he wanted his leading bass singer to be found dead while there is a play happening. *rolls eyes***

Madame Giry: Monsieur le Vicomte, I know where they are!

**How she knows this is never explained, nor why she wants to help him all of a sudden. Another `Ha! Ha! Fuck you` moment. **

Raoul: But can I trust you?

Madame Giry: You must, but remember, your hand at the level of your eyes!

Raoul: But why?

Madame Giry: Why? The Punjab lasso monsieur. First Buquet, now Piangi.

Meg: Like this monsieur. I will come with you.

**Meg very kindly demonstrates exactly how to raise your hand in front of your face. Thank goodness I'm not the only one who thinks that Raoul is a stupid, stupid man. By the way, the whole reason for the 'hand at the level of your eyes' thing is because that is the only correct way to defend yourself against a lasso. The lasso is thrown and goes around your neck to strangle you, but if you have your hand held up, then it gets caught too. This means that you can now very easily remove the lasso.**

Madame Giry: No Meg! No, you stay here. Come with me monsieur, hurry or we shall be too late!

**We change scenes to see Erik and Christine on the boat. **

Erik: Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!

Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!

Down that path into darkness deep as hell!

**Erik is (once again) correct. It is a prison of his mind. He makes sure that he stays hidden. Much like his mask, it traps him. How come the only smart person (in my opinion. Damn this thing is biased!) In this musical is the one with self-confidence and anger issues? **

Erik: Why you ask am I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?

Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!

Chorus1: Track down this murderer he must be found!

**How the mob knows where to find him is beyond me. It's funny that no one put up a fuss when Buquet was murdered. No one seemed to care then. Do you think that the mob followed Raoul and Madame Giry?**

Erik: Hounded out by everyone!

Met with hatred everywhere!

No kind word from anyone!

No compassion anywhere!

Christine, Christine, why? Why?

Chorus1: your hand at the level of your eyes (roundx3)

Track down this murderer he must be found! (x2)

Hunt out this animal who runs to ground!

Too long he's preyed on us

But now we know

The phantom of the opera is there (roundx3)

Deep down below

He's here the phantom of the opera (x2)

**So many happy feelings.**

Christine: Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?

Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?

**Christine (in stubborn denial ranging on the point of idiocy) expects the worse from Erik, even though he would never do that. If he would, then he would have done it a long time ago.**

Erik: That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood

Has also denied me the joys of the flesh

**Which, when you think about it, is a perfectly reasonable answer to her question.**

Erik: This face, the infection which poisons our love

This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing

A mask, a first uncaring scrap of clothing

Pity comes too late!

Turn around and face your fate!

An eternity of this before your eyes…

**Here, Erik actually feels sorry for Christine. His opinion of himself is that low. No one should ever feel that way about themselves and I don't think what Christine tells him next is any help.**

Christine: This haunted face holds no horror for me now

It's in your soul that the true distortion lies

"**No, no, it's not your face. I just think you're a bastard. That's all." Thanks Christine, you're so helpful.**

**In a way, both are correct here. Erik is a genius that could have had the world at his feet, but he was born disfigured, shunned and treated very cruelly by everyone. Such treatment, because of his face, would have resulted in inner scars that would take much longer to heal then any cut or wound thus turning him into a very distrustful person. This is one of the reasons he is so possessive of Christine, she is the only one to attempt to befriend him. It also why her constant betrayals and denials of her love hurt him so badly.**

**Now Raoul comes in, evidently he swam across the lake. I'm not sure how, but let's just move along shall we? Where did Madame Giry go? Who knows!**

Erik: Wait! I think my dear, we have a guest!

Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!

I had rather hoped that you would come

And now, my wish comes true

You have truly made my night.

Raoul: free her! Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity?

**This is actually not a very smart thing to say. Erik obviously wants to marry Christine. Therefore, he can't do what he likes and free her. Come on Raoul! Step it up a notch!**

Erik: Your lover makes a passionate plea

Christine: Please Raoul, it's useless.

Raoul: I love her! Does that mean nothing I love her! Show some compassion.

Erik: The world showed no compassion to me!

**This is very hypocritical of you Erik. Very hypocritical, Erik I'm ashamed for you. Come on, I think I actually have people rooting for you here!**

Raoul: Christine, Christine, let me see her.

Erik: Be my guest sir.

Monsieur I bid you welcome

Did you think that I would harm her?

Why should I make her pay?

For the sins which are yours!

**Even after all that Christine has done to him, he holds her blameless and instead Erik channels all his wrath into Raoul. Raoul stole Christine away from him. Raoul dared to come in and ruin his plans. To Erik, he is doing the right thing, but he goes over the top when he throws out his lasso and strangles Raoul and ties him up onto the ceiling.**

Erik: Order your fine horses now!

Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!

**Wait, shouldn't Raoul have been doing that in the first place? Wasn't he listening?!**

Nothing can save you now

Except perhaps Christine

Start a new life with me

Buy his freedom with your love

Refuse me and you send your lover to his death!

This is the choice!

This is the point of no return!

**In doing this, Erik has put Christine in a very difficult position. Her love or her best friend? Which would you choose? Seriously, think about it. I'll still be here when you're done.**

Christine: The tears I might have shed for your dark fate

Grow cold and turn to tears of hate!

**As I stated earlier, the betrayal of a loved one can hurt more than anything, but this time it is not Christine who has betrayed Erik, but Erik who has betrayed Christine. She feels this betrayal now, and fares no better than Erik. Erik has gotten his revenge on both Raoul and Christine here. Raoul feels like shit for making a bad situation worse, and Christine is faced with an impossible choice. If she chooses Erik, than Raoul will go free, but then she would never be able to realize her love for Erik and she would grow to hate herself for her conflicting emotions. It would also hurt Erik to see after what he has done to her. If she refuses, then Raoul dies and Erik and Christine will both be miserable. This is why I hate love triangles. No matter what happens, nobody wins. Nobody leaves happily and everyone gets hurt.**

**I hope you are paying close attention, because things get serious here.**

Raoul: Christine forgive me, please forgive me

(Group1)

Christine: Farewell my fallen idol and false friend!

Raoul: I did it all for you and all for nothing!

(group2)

Christine: One by one I've watched illusions shatter!

Erik: Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!

(group3)

Erik: Past all hope for cries of help, no point in fighting!

Raoul: Say you love him and my life is over!

**While Raoul isn't helping much by confusing Christine further, (how can he sing anyways, isn't he being hung? He shouldn't be able to whisper let alone belt out music!) Erik attempts to convince her to accept her love for him. Even though he has just ensured that she never can. To do so would be betraying her own instincts to protect her friend Raoul.**

(Group4)

Erik: For either way you choose you cannot win!

Raoul: For either way you choose he has to win!

**Raoul, I assure you, only Erik and Christine would be hurt if she chose Erik. (This is kind of ironic)**

**Erik, you won't win if she chooses you because you will grow to hate yourself for what you did. I cannot say this often enough.**

Erik: So do you end your days with me?

Or do you send him to his grave!

Raoul: Why make her lie to you

To save me?

(Group5)

Erik: Past the point of no return

Christine: Angel of music

**Even after what he has done, she still refers to him as an angel! She still shows her affection after all this. Erik is only reminding her of this by singing the lines from 'Past the Point of No Return', which is in no doubt a song about the passion that Erik and Christine share. Erik did write that song after all.**

(Group6)

Erik: The final threshold

Christine: Who deserves this?

Raoul: For pity's sake, Christine, say no!

**That's right. She still hasn't answered. Still in inner turmoil Christine's swirls about in a daze of misery as Raoul dangles helplessly and Erik reminds her of her heart's desires. **

(Group7)

Erik: His life is now the prize which you must earn!

Christine: When will you see reason?

Raoul: Don't throw your life away for my sake!

**Her two suitors would rather die than see Christine with the other, and she is trapped in the middle of it all.**

Raoul: I fought so hard to free you!

**Let's not forget that Raoul feels incredibly guilty for what he has done, but he also feels that if he hadn't attempted to rescue Christine, he would be betraying her. There is no happy way to spin this. No good light with which to redeem this encounter. Everyone loses.**

(Group8)

Erik: You've passed the point of no return

Christine: Angel of music

Christine: you've deceived me

I gave my mind blindly

**Once more, that sting of betrayal. Erik has truly betrayed Christine's trust by forcing her into this situation.**

Erik: You try my patience, make your choice.

Christine: Pitiful creature of darkness

What kind of life have you known?

God give me courage to show you

You are not alone!

**Then she kisses Erik and he stands there in stunned in shock. Slowly, he embraces her, leaving Raoul to stare in horror. She loves him, and I think she might know it. When the kiss ends, Erik cuts Raoul down, and then the mob reminds us that it does in fact plan on killing everybody.**

Chorus1: Track down this murderer! He must be found!

Erik: Leave me, forget me, forget all of this

**Erik even though he finally has Christine (even though how he obtained her is more than a bit iffy) forgets everything except the desire to guarantee her safety. Another sign of his undying love for Christine.**

Chorus2: Who is this monster!

(Group9)

Chorus1: Hunt down this animal!

Chorus2: This murdering beast!

Erik: Leave me alone, forget all you've seen

Chorus1: Who runs to ground!

Erik: Go now, don't let them find you!

Chorus 2: Revenge for Piangi!

(group10)

Erik: Take the boat, leave me here, go now don't wait

Chorus2: revenge for Buquet!

**Finally someone remember that Buquet is dead too!**

Chorus1: Too long he's preyed on us

Erik: Just take her and go

(Group11)

Erik: Before it's too late, go!

Chorus1: But know we know

Chorus2: This creature must never go free!

Chorus1: The phantom of the opera is there

Deep down below

Erik: Go now! Go now and leave me!

**Raoul drags Christine towards the boat and they set off. Erik collapses by a Persian monkey music box and winds it up. Seeking music to comfort him, when all else is gone.**

Erik: Masquerade. Paper faces on parade.

Masquerade. Hide your face so the world can never find you.

**Christine comes back and returns his ring. Perhaps she is searching for a reason to stay.**

Erik: Christine, I love you.

**She gives a sob and rushes back to the boat, her emotions once more overwhelming her. We hear her singing in the distance.**

Christine: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you

Raoul: Share each day with me

Christine: Each night

(Group12)

Christine: Each morning

Raoul: Each morning

**Tell me, who is she singing to here? We all know that Raoul answers her, but that doesn't mean that she is singing to him. For all we know she could be singing to Erik. If she is singing to Erik then it could be a promise to come back for him later. If she is singing to Raoul then she is retreating further into herself and denying everything. I can't decide which is sadder, the idea that she is abandoning Erik after discovering her love for him, or the idea that she will deny it forever and live her life in silent inner turmoil.**

Erik: You alone can make my song take flight!

It's over now, the music of the night!

**When the mob gets in, Erik sits on his ornate chair and vanishes with a flourish of his cape. Meg comes up and pulls it away, only to find his mask. She holds it up for all to see and the play is over. After all that, we don't know what happens to Erik. What does Christine do now? Do Erik and Christine find each other again or does she marry Raoul? What does the Opera house do now that all its best singers are gone? Carlotta certainly won't be going back. What does the mob do? How did Erik vanish? Where will he go now? What happens after this?**

**That my readers, we will never know, but we have solved one problem: Who does Christine belong with and the answer is this. By sweeping aside our own emotions as best as we could and looking at Erik's, Christine's, and Raoul's emotions and wants, we can safely say without a doubt that Christine belongs with Erik. Her phantom and her angel…**

**Now I have done a large bit of Raoul bashing that I would like to apologize for. He really is a nice guy. He doesn't believe what Christine says for most of the play, but he still tries to comfort her, which says quite a lot about his character! Although I am an E/C fan, I must admit, R/C isn't that bad of a pairing. Although, he would really have to start listening to people… **

**I know at first I went on about how unbiased this was, I lied. This is completely and totally biased. I hope it made you laugh at least. Maybe I've confused you readers so much with my opinions that you will relinquish and accept my biased opinions as fact! *evil laugh* But seriously, very biased shit here. Just a reminder, while I do enjoy CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, flaming is not appreciated. Praise is nice as well, but I'm not forcing you. Remember, no flaming! This thing is getting very charred and blackened. I am not attempting to insult you people or undermine anyone. This is my personal opinion and a failed attempt to analyze songs.**

**I hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I did attempting to puzzle out the truth from a web of lies and misdirection's. Farewell fellow writer, and always remember to look deeper, for many things can be found beyond the surface and as painful as it can be to stare them in the eyes, we must.**


End file.
